Avatar
by lunae57
Summary: Robin and Starfire are finally married and couldn't be happier, but immediately strange things start happening, which seem to revolve around Starfire. Is there something Starfire isn't telling the team? Are Raven's bad vibes justified? Are dreams really just dreams? RobStar... and maybe a teeny bit of BBRae.
1. Complete

**Author's Notes****: Hey anybody who might read this! This is my first ever fanfiction so please excuse the mistakes that I'm sure are present, but I'd still love reviews to see what I can improve on for future fanfics :) I realize this isn't the best, I kinda started writing it on a sudden impulse and haven't really done any serious writing in a long time. As you may notice as I post each chapter, they get progressively longer as I go... and the first chapter is flippin' tiny. XD So ****the chapter sizes vary - they aren't all this size****! As I kept writing, I think I started to get used to the process again, as well as got a better idea of where this story was going. I think if I were to rewrite the shorter parts I could probably make them better, but I reeeeally don't wanna rewrite all that. :P I got the idea for this fic from a season of ****_Doctor Who_****, which you should totally watch if you don't already. :D I started this fic in, I believe, October of last year (2013) and am still working on it.**

**Anyhow, the first chapter is purely introductory; not much of the plot is revealed yet, but it will be throughout the next few chapters.**

**Last but not least: Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... or _Doctor Who_. XP **

* * *

Chapter 1: Complete

Titan's Tower stood out prominently against the horizon, just like it had for years, serving as a symbol of hope and justice for every resident of Jump City. Starfire and Robin sat together on the rooftop, overlooking the twinkling lights of the city at twilight. Starfire leaned her head on Robin's shoulder, twisting the Centauri moon diamond wedding ring on her finger, reliving the events of that day. Robin looked down at his now-wife, smiling in contentment. Their legs dangled over the ledge, swinging playfully as they sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"Starfire?" Robin asked softly.

"Yes, husband Robin?"

Robin beamed at his new title. "How are you feeling?"

Starfire sighed happily. "I am feeling... complete." She gently intertwined her fingers with his. "We have long been friends _and_ heroes, but now we can finally be more."

Robin grinned, remembering their first kiss in Tokyo three years before. "Oh, Star. We were always more, you know that."

They sat on the roof holding each other until late that night, taking in every moment of their first evening as a wedded couple on Earth. After dating for a few years, they finally took the long-awaited plunge. Robin had been nervous about making such a commitment, but now he had absolutely no regrets.

Their weddings had been beautiful. Along with the rest of the team, they traveled to Tamaran for a traditional Tamaranean wedding ceremony. A few days later, they came back to Earth and had a classic Earth wedding with all their friends - officially marrying them on both of their planets.

They huddled together under a blanket to keep warm as the night breeze grew colder. Once the moon shone high in the starry night sky and Starfire had fallen asleep in Robin's arms, he carefully carried her to his - now their - room.


	2. We're Still Heroes

**Author's Notes: Man, I just can't wait, I need to post the second chapter too. XD Enjoy a (slightly) longer chapter! I assure you, they get much longer later on. **

* * *

Chapter 2: We're Still Heroes

Cyborg hummed cheerily to himself, adorned in a tall, white chef's hat and apron, flipping golden brown pancakes on the stove. He loved being the first one up so he could have the kitchen to himself, especially when Beast Boy wasn't there to ruin his morning with tofu. Starfire entered the common room, stretching and yawning, feeling fresh and alert.

"Hey there, newlywed. Want some pancakes?" Cyborg asked, flipping several pancakes onto a plate for her.

"Mmm, I would love them, thank you Cyborg!" Starfire sat down, chewing on her meal happily. The tower seemed to have a very pleasant feeling in the air the day after Robin and Starfire's marriage. It felt as if the obvious, their undeniable love for each other, had finally been engraved in stone.

Raven was the next to appear, looking like her usual neutral self, but maybe even daring a slight trace of a smile on her face. She prepared herself some herbal tea, and sat down on the sofa to enjoy a good book. It was an exceptionally calm morning, and Raven wasn't going to let that opportunity pass.

"Helloooo Titans!" Robin burst through the door, followed by an also excited Beast Boy. Raven's opportunity was short-lived. Robin glided over to Starfire, giving her a romantic kiss on the lips, making her giggle.

"Hello, Robin. You seem joyous today!"

"Of course I am! Why would I not be?" Robin hadn't been this happy in a long time, no doubt because of the events of the past few days. Starfire mirrored his wide grin, loving this rarely seen side of him.

Beast Boy swooped down to Raven, who was now trying hard to concentrate on her book. "Don't you think this is a lovely morning, Raven?"

Raven's face fell. "It was."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the alarm. This served as a reminder to them that even though Robin and Starfire were officially united, that didn't mean they weren't still active heroes, constantly guarding and defending the city. They all dropped what they were doing and gathered around Robin, who was determining the location of the distress call.

"Downtown by the bank, Cinderblock, Plasmus... and Overload! We're gonna have our hands full with this one. Titans, GO!" With their iconic call to action, everyone flew (some actually flying and some in a figurative sense) out the door.


	3. Probe

**Author's Notes: Alright, so I'm gonna try getting into the habit of posting another chapter every Friday, Saturday at the latest. :)**

**So, bit of rising action here, and it'll make sense eventually!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Probe

Upon arriving in the city, they realized that splitting up would be essential. The three villains were causing chaos from every direction.

"Starfire and Beast Boy, you take Plasmus. Raven and Cyborg, get Cinderblock. I'll take on Overload."

The team split up to face their enemies. Plasmus was tearing up the streets, trying to access the sewer system below. Beast Boy transformed into a ram and positioned himself behind Plasmus while Starfire began shooting rapid starbolts at him from above. He cringed away from the green explosions, but managed to send a cannon of gloop directly at Starfire, sending her across the street, landing on, and subsequently smashing, a car. Beast Boy took this opportunity to hit him hard from behind, occupying his time while Starfire struggled to regain her composure. As she did so, she suddenly felt a pain shoot through her right arm. She yelped, grabbing her forearm tightly, and quickly examined it, finding a small device sticking out from her skin. It appeared to be a probe of some sort, taking a reading from Starfire, blinking some lights as it processed something. She gasped, and as she was about to pull it out, it made a tiny whirring sound and exited by itself, floating in the air for a brief moment by a miniscule propeller. Starfire stood there staring at, bewildered. And as fast as it had come, it darted across the street and down a dark alley, disappearing. After peering down the alley for a few seconds, she looked at her arm, now dripping blood down to her hands. She covered the wound with her left hand, wincing with the action.

"STAR! I could use some he- AHH!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he was blasted into a nearby building by Plasmus' goo. Starfire shook off her pain, remembering the battle that was at hand, and flew to Beast Boy's aid, freeing him from the adhesive substance.

"Thanks… oh dude, what happened to your arm?" He said, pointing at her bleeding puncture, which looked rather gruesome despite the wound's small size.

She shrugged. "I… do not really know."

Beast Boy gave her an odd look, but then heard Plasmus approaching and returned to the fight.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside the bank fifteen minutes later, victorious but completely spent. Broken glass, pulverized cars and other various debris littered the street, and the three villains were detained. "Well, it's obvious that this was a team effort." Robin commented, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, and these guys don't usually work together! Unless it's for…" He quieted abruptly, not wishing to spark Robin's paranoia. But it was too late for that.

"Slade." Robin sneered.

Everyone glanced at each other nervously, not wanting Robin to be obsessed with Slade for the next several months. "Robin, I'm sure there's another explanation for this. We'll check it out when we get back to the Tower." Cyborg reassured. Robin didn't seem convinced, but his eyes then fell on Starfire and her bloody arm. It was mostly dried up by now, but that didn't make it look any less severe.

"Whoa, Star, what happened?" He walked over to her, examining her injury.

"Do not worry, Robin, it is of little concern. Whatever it was, it merely pricked my arm, causing it to bleed more than necessary."

"Whatever it was…?" Robin repeated, a little confused that Starfire didn't know what had hit her. After Starfire didn't elaborate, he decided to let it go, knowing she was alright. At least, thinking she was.

"Well, just be sure to disinfect it and bandage it up."

Raven rolled her eyes slightly. "Starfire knows how to take care of herself, I don't think being her husband is the same as being her father."

Robin blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Err, uh, right…"

Starfire chuckled. "I will be sure to do so." She kissed him lightly on his cheek, causing him to smile briefly.

"Okay team, we need to get to the Tower and figure out this little alliance." Robin said, back to business, heading towards his R-cycle. Everyone else followed, except Starfire, who stood there investigating her arm for a moment. She really had no clue what had happened to her. Or, more accurately, why.


	4. Paranoia

**Author's Notes****: Yay, it's Friday! This week has been insane. But nevertheless, here is Chapter 4... which is also slightly longer. XD Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Paranoia

That evening, the team sat on the sofa, watching Robin pace back and forth in front of them while trying to brainstorm possibilities for Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock's allegiance.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it was just a coincidence?" Beast Boy began, ending the tense silence in the room. "I mean, maybe Cinderblock felt like destroying half the block, Overload decided to attack the power lines, and Plasmus wanted to raid the sewer system all at the same time and place. Who's with me?" If there had been any crickets in the room at that moment, they would have been heard clearly.

Raven slapped Beast Boy upside the head in return for his ridiculous theory. He pouted, rubbing his new sore spot.

"Thanks Beast Boy, but this seems like much more than a coincidence to me." Robin stated, a little more annoyed than forgiving. "Honestly, if they aren't working for Slade, then who would they be?"

"They coulda' gone solo. Or trio. Ya know, no mastermind behind the whole scheme, just some bad guys gettin' a thrill?" Cyborg suggested.

Robin appeared more annoyed. "That's impossible. We've seen these guys countless times; they never come together unless bound by a master. They aren't that type of villain."

"Sheesh, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you _want_ Slade to be behind this." Beast Boy said, exasperated. He cringed away from Raven before he could be slapped, but this time she didn't make a move, faintly agreeing with Beast Boy. Robin hadn't been considering any other options.

Robin glared at Beast Boy. "Why would I want Slade to be back? After all he has done to us... THIS PLANET!? And I want him back?! If anything, I want him back in that lava pit where he came from."

Beast Boy cowered beneath Robin's death stare. "Tha-that's why I said... it's a good thing I know you better." He smiled nervously.

Starfire, who had been quietly listening to the discussion and replaying the strange incident with the probe in her mind, started to feel a little dizzy. She swayed back and forth as if on a slow moving boat, feeling the sofa roll underneath her. She squinted her eyes shut and took some deep breaths. Robin saw this and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you okay, Starfire?" Everyone else followed Robin's gaze.

After another slow breath, she replied, "I am alright... but I feel I require some fresh air. Please, continue without me."

Robin hesitated, wanting to go with her but knowing that the meeting was probably a little more important at the moment. "Oh... okay, Star. Just... come back down here if you need anything."

She nodded, feeling as if the air in the room was getting heavier with each passing moment. Robin looked after her longingly as she wobbled out of the room, but soon returned to arguing with the rest of the Titans.

Starfire exited the building and set foot on the roof, letting the cool breeze sweep over her and ease her nerves. Though the events of that day had been slightly unsettling, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander back to Robin and how excited she was to be with him. She breathed in the evening air contently, reliving their ceremony on Tamaran and how happy Galfore, her k'norfka and Grand Ruler of Tamaran, was as he walked her down the aisle. And just to think, her life with Robin had only just begun.

Suddenly, disturbing the calm and peaceful breeze, a noise came from the other side of the roof, hidden by a structure. Starfire turned towards it, the wind causing her hair to flow to the side.

"Robin?" She called, thinking maybe he had followed her. She peered over at the door, seeing no one there. She sighed a little, hoping to spend a little time with him, but she well knew how busy he was and how many responsibilities he carried. He didn't always have time to watch the sunset with her. _Hopefully we do not need to get married again just to have a day to ourselves_, she pondered. The noise sounded again, this time closer and more pronounced. Starfire awoke from her thoughts, becoming curious.

"Please, who is there? Beast Boy? Raven?" She started to walk past the structure that was blocking her view, but without warning, she felt her feet slip out from under her, causing her to fall flat on her back.

"Oww, huh…?" She leaned her head up, craning her neck, to see heavy metal cuffs binding her ankles together. She started to panic.

"Who is there? Why are you doing this?" She fidgeted, trying to break the cuffs' hold, but she was then hoisted into the air by one of her arms, jerked harshly upright. She laid her eyes upon a totally black figure that looked like a silhouette, obviously trying to conceal their identity.

"ROBI-" She was silenced, a cloth pressed tightly to her face, choking off her words and her air. She coughed into the rag, losing consciousness as her eyes fell closed, blackness consuming her as well.


	5. Nightmare

**Author's Notes: Annd here's chapter 5! A little later than I would have liked, but at least it's still Saturday. So after me saying that each chapter would progressively get longer... I felt bad cause chapters 5 and 6 totally went against that statement, so I combined them into one... and the division is pretty clear. I tried to edit it to make it flow a _little _better, but still. Anyway, without further ado!...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Nightmare

Starfire walked down the hallway from the roof, a little dazed. _How long have I been up there?_ she wondered as she recollected watching the beginning of the sunset. It was nighttime now, but she didn't remember being out there as it got dark. The air had turned colder and the stars were shining brightly, but she didn't recall anything in between. As she turned the corner, she nearly bumped into Robin's shoulder, who was heading in the opposite direction.

"Star! There you are. We finished the meeting… I was gonna go check on you… you were out there a long time! Are you feeling any better?"

Starfire looked at him questioningly. "Really? For how long was I out there?"

It was Robin's turn to look at her quizzically. "Err… about two hours?"

Starfire gasped. "Two hours!? I do not remember… wow." She looked up at the ceiling, still trying to grasp the time that was missing from her memory.

Robin chuckled. "I guess time flies when you're enjoying the view from the roof. Come on, the others are waiting downstairs." He took her hand, leading her down the hallway. _Maybe that's it… time flew?_ The team turned around as they entered the room.

"Heyy, ya found her!" Cyborg greeted. Starfire smiled in return.

"Ugh, Star, you should have been here! Robin was crazier than ever without you to tame him." Beast Boy complained. This remark earned Beast Boy a piercing stare from Robin, even with the mask.

Starfire then glanced at Raven, who was staring at her uncomfortably. "Raven?" She didn't flinch, continuing to watch Starfire's every move. "What is it? Is something out of the ordinary?" Starfire started to examine herself, checking if her skirt was positioned correctly and her arm properly bandaged.

"Uh, everything is fine, Starfire. We were gonna watch a movie, wanna help us pick it out?" Robin said, wanting to distract her from Raven's odd reaction to her return. He didn't know why she was acting strangely, but he could tell it made Starfire feel self-conscious, which wasn't exactly a hard thing to do.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Starfire. Why were you on the roof?"

Starfire looked at her, confused. "I was... getting the fresh air?"

Raven didn't appear satisfied with that explanation. "What did you do?"

"Umm…"

"Raven. Let it go. I don't know what's up with you, but leave Star alone." Robin defended, losing his patience with Raven's interrogation.

Something was wrong, she felt it. Something was different about Starfire, and something big, but Raven did not know what and it was exceptionally distressing. Raven quickly got up and left the room, leaving behind the four perplexed Titans.

* * *

After a rather awkward movie night, with the team only half paying attention to the film while they wondered what was going on with Raven, everyone went to their respective areas of the tower to get some sleep. But now, Starfire was no longer in her room and the comfort of her shared bed. She struggled, unsure of what was happening or where she was, but knowing that she was being held prisoner. Her wrists and ankles were bound to something, prohibiting her movement. She began to panic as her efforts led to no avail. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching, echoing in the dark.

"Who are you and why do you hold me captive!" She demanded. She tried to light a star bolt, but it immediately extinguished in her hand.

A voice chuckled. "Your powers are of no use, and my identity is no concern of yours. Why do I hold you captive? That's simple really. It's what you have to offer. And trust me, what you are going to give me will be immensely helpful."

All of a sudden, bright lights switched on, piercing harshly through the dark and leaving Starfire blinded. After a minute, she slowly opened her eyes, revealing a completely stark-white room. She was the only one inside. She looked down at herself, bound to a table at a 45 degree angle to the floor and hooked up to many different devices. She only panicked more. "What's happening!?"

"Don't struggle, it will do no good. In fact, I think it's time you fell asleep. Good night, sweet Starfire, and sweet dreams." The voice cooed menacingly.

"No!" She exclaimed, as she felt drowsiness overtake her. Her eyes slipped shut against her will, blocking out the sheer white reality around her.

"HELP!" Starfire awoke with a start, sitting up in bed and sweating profusely. She glanced around the room shakily, taking in the scene of her and Robin's bedroom. _I am... still at home?_ she thought in disbelief.

Robin woke up next to her, also sitting up and lightly putting his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Star, what's wrong, did you have a nightmare?"

Starfire attempted to get her breathing under control. "I-I-I am not sure. I think so. B-but, it felt so real." She stuttered, putting her face in her hands.

"What happened?" Robin asked, rubbing her back consolingly.

"I do not know. I was trapped in a white room, and someone said I could... _offer_ him something?" Robin looked at Starfire in concern. He couldn't help but worry about this, even if it was just her dream.

"Well, it's alright now, Star. Come on, let's go back to sleep." She nodded, cuddling in Robin's arms and nuzzling her face into his chest. That was the most realistic dream she had ever experienced, and she lay there awake for hours, afraid of it returning.


	6. Threats

**Author's Notes****: Heya! Here's chapter 6, and I am pleased to say it is over three times bigger than chapter 1! XD Well, it's still not huge or anything, but they ARE getting bigger. Slowly. Also, as a warning to anyone who might be reading my story, I may soon need to start slowing down my posts just to make sure I don't run out of chapters to put up, because school is starting to get hectic... and it will only get crazier in the next few months. XP**

* * *

Chapter 6: Threats

That morning, Starfire awoke, but it felt like she hadn't slept a minute. Her eyelids were heavy and stiff as she tried to focus on the clock across the room, which read: 9:37 AM. She groaned and rolled over to find that Robin had already left, surely not wanting to wake her up after her troubling ordeal in the middle of the night. She shivered, still remembering that dream as if it had really happened. Behind her eyes, she could still see that room. She shook her head, trying to wake herself up and force the images out of her mind. Reluctantly, she pulled herself up and stumbled to the door, heading towards the common room. She knew she couldn't stay in bed all day, no matter how much she wanted to.

The door opened into the large room, revealing the Titans going about their normal, quiet morning activities. Well, quiet in a crime-fighting sense, but Cyborg and Beast Boy going at it in a video game was not exactly 'quiet'. Raven was the first to notice Starfire's presence, tensing up and trying not to look back at the doorway. Robin also noticed, but then gawked at her current state of disorder. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed, letting their game play on without them.

Starfire surely looked 'under the weather' that morning, to put it lightly. Her hair was flying up in every which direction, mainly in her face, and she was slumped over, hiding her sleepy eyes. This was most unusual, as Starfire was usually the perkiest Titan up at this hour.

"Man, Star. Didn't sleep well?" Cyborg asked, faintly missing her cheery morning greetings. She merely shook her head, walked towards the kitchen, and collapsed onto a bench seat in the booth.

Robin got up from the couch. "Star, I think you should go back to bed. I know you had a rough night, you need more rest." He was about to help her up, but she resisted.

"No... no. I am fine." She mumbled, her voice muffled due to her laying face down on the seat. "I will be up and about momentarily. I just... need a minute..." That last part digressed into a whisper, her body desperate for more sleep. Robin looked down at her in concern, wondering why her bad dream had left her so defeated.

All the while, Raven sat motionless, sensing the same bad vibe in the air as from the night before. She knew it wouldn't be appropriate to blow up at Starfire again, especially while she was like this, but Raven wasn't sure what to do to ease this tension. She decided to try to bury this feeling she had for now, ignoring its persistence and forgetting its warnings.

And then, the very last thing Starfire wanted to hear, the alarms began screaming throughout the tower. She covered her ears and whimpered.

"Looks like a situation down by the office complexes. The report doesn't get any more specific than that, so be ready for anything. Titans, GO..." Everyone except Starfire was hurrying out the door, while she struggled to lift herself out of the booth, failing once and face-planting back onto the cushioned seat. "Err, Star, maybe you should sit this one out?" He watched her try to stand upright without wavering.

"No, Robin, I must go. For my team. Please, go on ahead, I will catch up." She insisted, trying to put on a small smile. Robin mumbled, wanting to protest but knowing that Starfire would eventually defeat him. He nodded, catching up to the rest. Starfire sighed, rubbing her eyes vigorously to try and brush away the fatigue. She then flew out of the common room to assist her friends.

* * *

All of the Titans, except Starfire who was lagging behind, sped across town to the business district, where skyscrapers and office buildings reached high into the sky. Businessmen and women walked along the streets, going about their daily routines, not even batting an eyelash at the Titans' presence. They were much too occupied with their busy lives to express curiosity at their sudden appearance. Robin abruptly skid to a halt, turning his R-cycle to the side and planting his foot on the pavement. The rest of the team followed his lead.

"The call came from right around here…" He trailed off, looking around at the perfectly normal scenery. No snarling monsters or fiery tempers, just people hurrying onto the 10:01 AM transit bus. Robin frowned at the thought that this trip was for nothing.

Cyborg shrugged from the driver's seat of the T-car that was pulled up beside Robin. "Man, maybe it was a false alarm, cause I don't see anything out of the ordinary here." Robin groaned.

"Wait." Raven said suspiciously. She spun around, suspended in mid-air behind Robin. She peered into the shadows of an alleyway, the others following her gaze. "Someone's close."

Just as the others started to get curious, they heard a dark chuckling from the darkness. They jumped back, startled.

"So, I see you received my call. Good. Let's talk." The menacing voice sent chills down their spines, stinging with familiarity.

"No…" Cyborg shook his head, eyes wide. "It can't really be…"

"It's Slade." Raven practically growled. Robin stood, frozen to spot as his brain tried to process what was happening. His expression grew more and more furious as his overpowering resentment for Slade flowed throughout his entire body. The several-hour-long meeting they just conducted, where they had determined that Slade truly wasn't behind those three villains' appearance, was rendered inconsequential in an instant. Robin would have told the others 'I told you so,' if it hadn't been for the severity of the situation.

Slade's silhouette could barely be seen in the dim light of the alleyway, his one eye the brightest feature of his form. He stood, nonchalantly leaning against the brick wall of a building. "I don't have all day, not even for the Teen Titans. I would like to get my point across quickly and clearly."

"What… do you want." Robin demanded, seething. Slade chuckled again.

"Well, I can't tell you that. However, I can tell you what you aren't going to do: interfere. I'm giving you all a fair warning." Slade glanced about momentarily, scanning the group. "Hmm, where's your little redhead? Skipped out on this meeting?"

"That's none of your business." Robin retorted.

"Oh, but it is." Though Slade's face was concealed behind his mask, his features were obviously twisted into a wicked grin. Robin felt a sudden twinge of uneasiness tug at him. "Basically, if you do mess with my plans or otherwise stick your noses into my business… she won't exactly be around anymore."

Robin was terrified into silence. He wanted to stop him, to scream at him not to touch her, but his body wouldn't follow his brain's commands. Raven undertook the duty as temporary interrogator. "What do you mean, Slade. Why are you targeting Starfire?"

"Simple. It's what she has to offer." Robin's eyes widened, remembering Starfire say something very similar to that.

"Enough riddles. Tell us, or we will make you."

"Now, now… don't be so hasty. Patience. You don't want to risk your little Starfire, do you?"

"I am not so little any more!" A voice exclaimed from above the mouth of the alley. Their heads immediately flew upwards to see Starfire floating, her hands and eyes glowing with green energy.

"Mmhmm," Slade laughed shortly, "I guess you may be old enough to be wed, but you are still just a child. So ignorant."

This statement made the team gasp collectively. How had he known she was just married? Of course the honorary Titans knew about it, but they tried to keep that information on the down low.

Starfire regained her focus, shaking off her confusion. "Perhaps I am young, but I can still defend myself." She aimed a fist at Slade, ready to strike.

"A brave gesture, indeed. But it is already too late." Slade backed away into the opaque shadows, disappearing. The Titans remained where they were for a minute or so, too stunned to move.

"What does he mean… too late?" Starfire glanced down at herself, wondering how she had been compromised.

"I-it may just be a threat, or a diversion." Cyborg offered, trying to calm everyone down.

"Yeah," Beast Boy added. "He just wants to scare us into letting him do whatever he wants."

Robin shook his head. "Even if he's lying, we can't take any chances." He said while looking up at Starfire, who slowly landed beside them, drooping as her sleepiness began to return. Her face was wiped blank as she sifted through her many thoughts.

"I am sure Beast Boy is correct." Starfire addressed the team, turning to them and managing a little smile. "We should not worry. Let us return home?" She glanced at Robin, a fatigued look clouding her face.

Robin nodded slightly and everyone began to head back to the base. Robin lingered, watching Starfire as she started to walk away shakily. Concern was painted all over his features as he was immersed in worry for his spouse. He followed them slowly, never taking his gaze off Starfire, trying to mentally prepare for anything that could possibly come after her.


	7. Cravings

**Author's Note: Woohoo! This is my first long-ish chapter that didn't actually have to be merged with another chapter to acquire its length. I'm so proud of myself. Unfortunately though, I'm still writing several chapters ahead of this one... and I'm now stuck. :o Cursed writer's block! I'm gonna have to do some brainstorming... I sure hope I can figure something out within a few months so I don't catch up with myself :P I'm also looking back on these chapters and thinking... "oh geez, I could have written these way better." Bah. I'd appreciate reviews to let me know how I could do better for the future and improve on my writing :) But anyhoo, on with the story. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Cravings

Robin sat at his desk, countless papers piled up in front of him, studying each one meticulously. He had been at this for weeks, since Slade's cryptic threats aimed at Starfire. He carefully looked for clues, anything that could explain his appearance or his plans. Every time the Titans left the tower for any reason, Robin insisted on being beside Starfire for every moment. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Even the rest of the team had gotten more protective of their little alien girl.

Starfire stood silently in the doorway, watching Robin hunched over his desk, staring at his work intently. She knew why he was so worried, Raven told her what Slade had said shortly before Starfire arrived at the scene. She had something to offer.

Starfire's thoughts turned to that dream from some weeks before. The mysterious voice had told her the same thing. But it didn't sound like Slade. It had a familiar tone, a familiar wickedness, but its identity was hidden. She shook her head. It had to be a coincidence. And it was only a dream. Since then, she had consistently had dreams that closely resembled the one from before. She was always utterly alone, trapped in a pitch black abyss, and absolutely helpless. She merely laid there, staring off into space, waiting for the nightmare to end. Which it always did. She would wake up with a start, still beside Robin in their bed. She hadn't bothered telling Robin of these dreams anymore. They were always in the same place, bringing her to that room nearly every night. She didn't want him to worry more than he already did. Besides, she was getting better at coping with them, she wasn't as noticeably exhausted afterwards. She told herself she could get through this on her own, without unnecessarily troubling the others.

Robin still didn't notice Starfire's presence, sifting through a few month-old newspapers. She quietly approached him from behind, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He shuddered slightly in surprise, but then laid his hand on top of hers, continuing to read.

"Robin, you have been doing 'the searching' all day. Dinner is nearly prepared, will you join us?"

Robin shook his head. "No, Star. I _need_ to figure this out, no matter how long it takes." He withdrew his hand, picking up another paper. After Starfire didn't reply, he glanced up at her, seeing the sadness written on her face. He looked down at his lap, sighing.

"Okay, okay. I'll come. I could use a break."

Starfire beamed. "Thank you, Robin!" She pulled him out of his chair swiftly, managing to knock it over. He squeaked in minor shock as he was dragged to the common room.

"I have retrieved Robin!" Starfire stated triumphantly as she eased up on her tight grip of his arm. He rubbed the area sheepishly.

"There you are, dude. Never thought you'd come out of there." Beast Boy commented. Robin ignored this remark.

"What's for dinner, Cy?" Robin asked, sitting down on the couch, a little huffy.

"Don't ask me…" Cyborg motioned towards Starfire, who stood there looking very proud of herself. Robin raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Hehe, yes! I have had the cravings for some of my home planet's delicacies, so I insisted that I prepare tonight's meal!" Starfire practically bounced up and down in excitement.

The Titans couldn't help but grimace, remembering the last Tamaranean feast they had attended. Starfire's engagement dinner several years back had scarred them all, but they decided to suck it up and let her cook for them. It was the least they could do, they knew she felt homesick sometimes, and she could use a little taste of home after the things that had been happening to her.

Robin gave the bubbly alien a smile. "That's awesome, Star." He realized this was likely why she was so downhearted when he had declined her offer at first. Ever since they had started dating, she was always so eager to share her culture with Robin, since he had always been so good about explaining Earth's culture to her.

Around twenty minutes later, the Titans were gathered around the table, anticipating Starfire's grand unveiling. Starfire walked over, juggling a bunch of silver platters.

"Please friends, enjoy! I have obtained the ingredients for the glorg directly from the finest food establishment on Tamaran! My k'norfka always took me there as a child." She grinned wide as she set down the dishes in front of the Titans, her mouth watering at the thought of her creations. She ceremoniously lifted the covers from the platters, the interesting smells of Tamaranean cuisine wafting through the air. The table was overflowing with gooey, speckled, slimy, unfamiliar textures.

Beast Boy swallowed hard, suspiciously eyeing the multi-colored blobs that sat in front of him. He poked one of them, and screeched as it popped, spewing a strange substance all over his face. He spit at it, vigorously wiping it off. Raven elbowed him for his childish behavior, glancing at Starfire, who was watching the team expectantly. He looked up at her as well, smiling apologetically.

"Weeeell. Let's dig in!" Cyborg said hungrily, rubbing his hands together, trying to decide where to start.

As Cyborg began shoveling food into his awaiting mouth, everyone else timidly picked at the foreign materials. Starfire giggled, satisfied, and sat down in her reserved seat, beside Beast Boy and across from Robin. Before Beast Boy could examine the dish to his right closely, trying to determine if it was a meat or a vegetable, Starfire had already downed it, greedily munching on its contents. The Titans had been able to experience her race's crazed table manners the last time they witnessed such a feast, but this time she was alone in her fervor, Cyborg unable to mimic her ferocity.

"Um, Starfire… you can slow down… this isn't a competition." Raven said, watching as Starfire devoured her meal at such a rate that would make one believe she hadn't eaten in years. Robin stared at her helplessly as the food in front of him continued vanishing.

"But this is… so glorious!... I am… famished!" She muttered between bites. Keeping their eyes on her, the others managed to grab a few pieces of food before she could claim them.

Within fifteen minutes, the feast that had taken Starfire days to prepare had disappeared. She sat back in her seat, sighing happily. "Ah, that was lovely! I could keep eating it!" Everyone stared at her in disbelief, even Cyborg, who had been defeated by her exotic foods.

"More!? I don't think I'm ever eating again!" Cyborg said, clutching his metal belly. He groaned, trying to fight the sickness that was threatening to make the food come back up.

"Indeed. Strangely, I do not yet feel satisfied." Starfire patted her abdomen. It was obvious she had eaten practically a mountain of food, her belly being a bit distended.

"I think you've had enough…" Robin remarked, wondering where she had put it all. He knew Tamaraneans had nine stomachs, but Starfire was still a pretty skinny girl despite that.

"Oh, but was that not fantastic?! The glorg was just how I remembered, expertly squeezed and perfectly gelatinous!" She exclaimed, already missing its taste.

"Dude, please don't ever say the word 'gelatinous' again!" Beast Boy said, cowering beneath the table.

Cyborg burped uncomfortably. "Man, I gotta go lay down. See ya'll in the morning." He rose from the table, appearing almost top-heavy, stumbling to the door.

Starfire's eyes watched him worriedly. "Have I caused him to be ill again? I had not wished for that to happen…"

"Oh, he's just fine. I think I'm going to go too… thanks for the meal, Starfire." Robin gave her a peck on the cheek. "You know where to find me." As he walked away, Beast Boy appeared from under the table, roaming towards the hallway without a word, a look of horror plastered on his green face, leaving Starfire and Raven alone at the table.

Now that all of the distractions had ceased, Raven's disconcerting feeling made a reappearance. Her senses detected something not right about Starfire, similar to that night after her and Robin's marriage. She looked at her from the corner of her eye, watching her gather the empty plates and clean up the table. Her sloppy eating habits had left behind a pretty impressive mess.

"Starfire?" Raven asked uneasily. She was having difficulty ignoring her uncertainties, so she decided she would try to figure it out while she had this opportunity to be alone with Starfire.

"Yes, friend Raven?" Starfire replied, placing some dishes into the sink.

"Have you been feeling… odd, lately?"

Starfire looked up thoughtfully, almost as if she had to consider it. "No… not really. Why do you wonder?"

"I'm just concerned, that's all." Raven appeared calm, but on the inside she was pleading for Starfire to give her a more helpful answer.

"Thank you! But I am alright. I mean, besides the… um…" Starfire's voice faded away, remembering that she didn't want to reveal her troubling dreams.

"Besides…?"

"Oh, it is really nothing. I am great! And I apologize if my meal was inadequate. Beast Boy seemed rather… well… afraid of it." Starfire mentioned, trying to change the topic. Raven sighed.

"No, it was good. We appreciate you making it for us. We're just new to your foods. I'm going to go meditate, I'll see you later." Raven headed towards to the door, nodding in acknowledgement to Starfire's friendly wave goodbye. _Never mind, I'm really just going to ignore it. I don't want to push her_, Raven thought as she approached her room. _I think I'm just paranoid_.

Starfire stood in the middle of the kitchen, unsure of what to do. _Why do I still desire more food? Did I not just eat enough to fill an entire adult flarnop?_ She looked at the fridge longingly, where she had stored some of her extra prized glorg. _Perhaps just another few bites…_

* * *

Robin ambled down the hallway after another hour or so of scanning for evidence, tucked away in his room. He couldn't help but wonder why Starfire hadn't checked up on him, which she usually did every once and a while. He entered the common room, on a mission for a glass of water, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Starfire sitting cross-legged on the floor beside the fridge with a large bowl placed in her lap. She was frozen, staring at him, stuck in mid-chew.

"How could you be… how long have you… how much did you…" Robin couldn't complete any of his questions, gaping at the unusually hungry girl.

She swallowed her mouthful loudly. "Um… well, I… I did not want this glorg to go to waste. It retains its peak freshness for a very short amount of time!" She stuttered, trying to explain her monstrous appetite. Robin gave her an odd look.

"That's a big bowl, Star… have you been down here ever since we left?" Starfire nodded guiltily. Robin shook his head, peering inside the bowl to see that it was now almost empty. "Okay, come on, you really need to stop. I'm glad you like your glorg and all but don't you want to save some for later? You're gonna eat yourself sick."

Starfire moaned slightly. "I guess I do not feel perfectly well. I will stop." She struggled off the floor, putting the little bit of glorg that was left back in the fridge. She really wanted to finish it off, but her better logic told her to just consent to Robin.

They both went to bed within that hour, Robin finally concluding his search for the day and Starfire feeling exceptionally sleepy with her overly full belly. She let her eyes close, Robin's arms draped over her waist, and returned to the mysterious white room to wait for the morning.


	8. Sick?

**Author's Notes****: Okay, first of all, sorry for skipping a week! I was, and still am, exceptionally busy. Homework, trips, presentations, homework, sleep deprivation, homework, blahhh. And secondly, omg, I'm so cheesy. I wrote this a while ago and looking back at it... oi. But anyway, may as well finish this story since I have gotten so far XD **

* * *

Chapter 8: Sick?

Starfire stared blankly into the darkness of her prison. She was becoming a regular visitor of this illusion, and knew that the only way to escape was to wake up. However, being a sound sleeper, she had difficulty forcing herself awake. When she was in this world, she was trapped until her body decided it was time to return to reality. Though it was completely black around her, she could hear the mechanical whirring of several machines - the ones she saw the time the lights had been switched on. Since she had plenty of time to herself, she let her thoughts numb everything around her, contemplating why this dream was so persistent. _Perhaps I need to see a psychiatrist?_ she wondered, assuming that this sort of thing wasn't exactly normal. Then, all of a sudden, she began to feel nausea rising in her stomachs. She breathed deeply, trying to alleviate her discomfort, but to no avail.

Without warning, she switched sceneries. She was sitting up in bed, having woken up in a sickly cold sweat. Feeling like she would heave at any moment, she flew out of bed and down the hall, to the bathroom. As soon as she was positioned over the toilet, she felt much of what she had eaten before return in a way she didn't want. After having vomited it all out, she gasped for air, tears making their way down her cheeks. _Robin was correct… I did eat too much._ She quickly flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth several times, even gargling some mouthwash to rid herself of that unpleasant taste. Right as she was about to go to the kitchen for some water, Robin appeared outside the doorway, having been startled awake when Starfire fled the room.

"Hey… are you okay?" He rubbed his face sleepily, not quite alert yet. His mask was askew, having been put on in a daze.

"Yes, sorry for waking you. I felt... unwell." Starfire placed a hand on her belly, still feeling mildly ill. Robin woke up a little, looking at her in concern.

"Huh, did you… throw up?" Starfire nodded weakly. Robin sighed, not exactly surprised, considering the week's worth of food she had consumed in one evening.

"I apologize… I should have heeded your warnings sooner." She said quietly, looking at her hands.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't your fault. You should make Tamaranean dishes more often, we wouldn't mind it." He told her, knowing that she would be more than happy to do this. He was sure she had missed her home planet's food, which was what likely caused her to eat it so obsessively. Starfire smiled at him, thankful for his offer.

"If you would not mind it! I really do enjoy making them."

Robin nodded sweetly. They then went back to their room, hand-in-hand.

* * *

After a relatively slow day, no distress calls or emergencies, just Robin continuing his newspaper surfing and the others going about their daily routines, Starfire cuddled up against Robin in their bed. She wasn't quite asleep, and didn't exactly want to be, fearing the creepy room's return. She had finished off the last of her glorg as soon as she woke up again the morning before, confusing Robin extensively, since she had just been so sick. But now her appetite seemed to be nonexistent. Even thinking about the glorg was making her stomachs upset again. _Ohh no, this will not happen again_, she told herself, swallowing back the sickness. _I never feel this way, why do I now?_

She laid there, practically arguing with her stomachs to not throw up again, but within half an hour she finally lost the debate, shooting out of bed yet again to get to the bathroom. This time Robin woke up faster, following after her a few moments later, holding back her hair as she was sick. He silently handed her some water and mouthwash as she recovered.

"Robin, I am so so _sooo_ sorry." She apologized profusely, feeling bad that he had to see that.

"Starfire, really, it's alright. You must be getting sick."

Starfire whimpered slightly, pressing herself against him. He held her close in return, their shoulders pressed together and her head resting beside his neck, now that he had grown to be a little above her height.

"Perhaps you are right. I could not find 'the sleep' tonight either." She had been checking the time every once and a while when she was laying restlessly in bed, and assumed it was around 3 AM now. She hadn't a wink of sleep to speak of all night long, which was odd since she wasn't normally one to have insomnia.

"Hey... why don't we watch a movie? Maybe it'll take your mind off things and you will be able to get some sleep."

Starfire backed out of the hug, looking at Robin's face, which she could see in the dim lighting wasn't covered by mask at the moment. He had gotten out of bed in such a hurry that he hadn't retrieved it. "No, no, I could not ask you to do tha-"

"I want to." Robin stated, cutting her off. "The better you feel, the better I feel." She smiled at his kindness and allowed him to lead her to the common room, sitting next to him on the couch. Robin started playing one of Starfire's favorite movies, an old black-and-white classic that the other Titans weren't quite as fond of, and let her lay her head on his lap, stroking her long red hair. He realized after a while that his mask was missing, and quickly went back to get it from his nightstand, settling back down as Starfire's cushion after returning from his hasty exit. He no longer minded Starfire seeing him without the mask, but he was still too nervous to let the rest of the team see his true identity. He often scolded himself for being so ridiculous, but he just couldn't be that open to anyone except the girl he adored.

After the movie was halfway over, Robin felt Starfire relax and take deeper breaths, knowing that she had finally gotten to sleep. He stayed where he was for nearly another hour though, motionless, afraid of jostling her awake. As the end credits started scrolling across the screen, he gently laid her head down onto a pillow and lightly kissed her forehead. He then returned to his desk to continue the Slade search.

* * *

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire greeted as Raven and Cyborg joined her in the common room. It was around 7:30 AM now, and Starfire had managed to get over three hours of sleep, which, though she could use more, was enough to restore her to her relatively usual self. Since she had miraculously avoided 'the room' in those hours, she felt much better.

"Hey Star, whatcha doin' down here so early?" Cyborg asked, walking to the kitchen and turning on the stove. Starfire was often awake at this time, but not usually the first person in the common room.

"Oh, uh, well... I had issues sleeping so I... we... watched a movie this morning." She grinned. She had been a little disappointed when she woke up and Robin wasn't there, his lap replaced with a pillow, but knew he was a busy guy and couldn't be with her for every moment of the day.

Cyborg grinned for a brief moment at Robin's somewhat uncharacteristically kind gesture before becoming neutral again. "Oh, sorry to hear. Well, want breakfast?" He offered, cracking some eggs into a pan.

Starfire thought about it for a moment._ I was quite sick, but I now feel perfectly normal, hungry even._ "Yes, thank you!"

As she waited for her food, she chatted with the two Titans while providing her beloved pet Silkie with his morning meal. Right as she started to eat her large plateful of eggs and container of mustard, Robin entered the room, having been summoned by the smell of breakfast. His eyes fell on Starfire and was at a loss for words.

"What? I thought... but you were-"

"I am great, Robin! And how are you this morning?" She asked quickly, preferring not to worry her teammates. He just blinked at her a few times, standing beside the door.

"I'm... good. Um, I think I'll be back down here in a little while... I'm on a lead about Slade." He turned back around, leaving Starfire a little saddened at his odd departure.

_I don't understand, what's wrong with Starfire? If she doesn't have the stomach flu or some other bug, why does she keep getting sick?_ A small thought passed through his brain, sending an electric bolt down his spine. _What if she's... pregnant?_ He skidded to a halt in the hallway, just outside his room. He looked into space, considering this option. _She's been having strong cravings, gets sick in the early morning, and feels just fine shortly afterwards... not to mention her trouble sleeping._

He felt like he was floating as he finally entered his room, plopping down on his chair. He looked at the words on a newspaper page, but couldn't interpret their meaning, his mind occupied with dizzying thoughts. _Could she really be pregnant? I mean, it is possible... that night of our wedding... But I don't know anything about a Tamaranean pregnancy, I don't know the signs. And if she is... can I really take care of a child? Can I be a hero, a husband, AND a father? Would our child suffer the same fate as I did..._ His questions paused for a moment as he remembered his parents' death, a traumatic memory he tried hard to suppress. He shook his head, attempting to return to investigating his theory, which he preferred over thinking about his childhood. _Well, I'm probably not going to find out for sure unless I ask her myself…_

Even though he and Starfire's friendship had strengthened exponentially over the past few years, he still felt a nervous lump in his chest at the thought of proposing that she could be pregnant. He couldn't help but wonder if she was totally innocent in the matter, not even considering if that could be what was ailing her. The way she acted certainly suggested this.

_And… do I even want a child?_

He sat there for nearly ten minutes, thinking about this single question. All of his better logic told him no. He had a sworn duty to protect society from the world's most notorious criminals. The fate of this city - and sometimes, the world - rested on his shoulders. He regularly ignored the person behind Robin, pushing himself to be the greatest hero he could be without ever paying attention to Dick Grayson. Robin couldn't have a child… but Dick could. And Robin wasn't sure if he was ready to allow Dick to reappear.

But everything else told him yes, and never before had he felt more conflicted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh heh heh. Bet you didn't see _that_ coming. . . . Just kidding, I'm the most predictable writer I have ever seen. **


	9. Plus or Minus

**Author's Notes: My apologies for the delay! Spring break just started and I'm attempting to pack as much into it as I can :) **

* * *

Chapter 9: Plus or Minus

Robin finally came back into the common room around half an hour later. The breakfast he had been so eager for just a little while ago no longer appealed to him, walking past the kitchen and sitting on the couch without a word.

"Oh, Robin! There you are." Starfire greeted, giving him her usual sweet smile. She sat on the couch a foot away from him, petting Silkie who lay contently on her lap. "I was planning on going to the mall of shopping a little later, would you wish to accompany me?" She asked hopefully.

Robin didn't answer for a moment, Starfire watching him patiently. _I have work to do... but I don't want her to leave the tower alone... and besides, I think I need to talk to her away from the rest of the team. _

"Oh... yeah, sure. I'll go with you."

Starfire's face lit up, not expecting him to say yes. "Really!? Oh, thank you! It will be much more fun now!" Robin smiled at her. No matter what was on his mind, her enthusiasm could lift his spirits.

An hour later they took Robin's R-cycle and headed towards the mall downtown. Starfire held his waist tightly, despite the fact that she could easily just fly. She told him she needed various items: a few things for Silkie, some food (primarily mustard), some new clothes, and she wanted to pick out a present for him in gratitude. When he asked what for, she simply said 'for being there.' He knew he'd never find another like her.

"So... Star... you're feeling better now, I presume?" He said, loud enough to be heard over the R-cycle's motor.

"Oh... heh heh... yes I am. I still apologize for this morning... I hope you were able to return to sleep after the movie."

_Figures she's more worried about me than herself. _"I'm fine, I'm just kinda wondering if you are..." He wanted to blurt out the all important question, but decided against it. He figured he wanted a little more evidence before he approached her about it directly. Plus, he couldn't help but feel strange about the fact that he was the one looking into this and not her, as far as he knew.

"I... do not know what you mean. I only had the sickness, yes?"

_Okay, pretty sure she's innocent in all this_, Robin concluded as they entered the mall's parking lot.

They walked into the large complex together, easily managing to turn some heads upon their entrance. Everyday people weren't accustomed to seeing their heroes going about their daily chores, though of course, they had to just like everyone else. They went around several centers of the mall - the grocery store, pet store, and a few clothing stores - all the while chatting about anything. The chance for them to spend quality time together was rare, so they enjoyed any chance to just talk, even if they were shopping at the same time. After a couple hours of gathering items, somehow still not called to action by their communicators, they walked towards the food court at the center of the mall, which was one of Starfire's professed favorite places in the city. The smells of many different 'Earth cuisines,' such as pizza and French fries, mingled in the air to produce an inviting aroma.

At least, it was usually inviting. At the moment, Starfire couldn't stand the smell, she felt like it was assaulting her. She ceased talking mid-sentence as they entered the food court, her eyes growing wide and her hand covering her mouth.

Robin looked over at her, quickly realizing what was happening. "Um, Star..."

"I think... I am going to be-" She cut off abruptly, dashing to a restroom nearby. He watched her in surprise as she ran through the door. He tried to get to her, but realized he couldn't go any further when he reached the sign with a stick figure in a dress, prohibiting him from entering. He stood a short distance away, waiting for her to come back out. She emerged a few minutes later, looking rather embarrassed.

"Robin... I am..." She had trouble putting her apology together, faintly wanting to fly off planet.

He silently grabbed her dainty little hand and began to lead her somewhere.

"Robin, where are we going?" She inquired, obediently allowing him to pull her along. He didn't look back at her, but just continued to walk along.

_That was the final piece of evidence I needed. I'm asking her and I'm asking her now_, he thought as he brought her to a quiet restaurant on the top floor of the mall. He lead her into the relatively small room that was filled with Chinese decor, passing through a doorway of stringed beads to enter.

"Robin! Good to see you again!" A short Asian man greeted when he saw him. The establishment was nearly empty, with just a few people sitting around different corners of the room. Soft Chinese music played in the background, giving the restaurant a very calming atmosphere.

"Hi Xiao Ji. Could we have the back room, please?" Starfire stood behind Robin, watching this transaction curiously.

"Oh, of course, of course. Right this way!" He weaved through the tables towards the other end of the room, Starfire and Robin close behind. They reached another doorway, separated from the main area by a red, ornately detailed curtain. Xiao Ji pushed it aside, revealing an intimate little space with a low table, surrounded by a traditional floor mat. Many candles were lined along the wall, lighting the room dimly and giving it a pleasant glow. "Come find me if you need anything at all! You will be served shortly." He gave them a smile, looking at them both directly to equally distribute his hospitality, and then left them alone.

They took their seats across from each other at the little square table. Starfire still watched Robin intently, waiting for him to explain why they had come here. He seemed distracted at first though, looking as if he were very interested in the table's woodworking. A few minutes later, he finally started to say what was on his mind.

"Starfire... how long have you had these symptoms?"

She studied his expression - he still had his head down, looking at the table. "Do you refer to my stomach illness?" He nodded. "Perhaps a... week?"

He finally looked up at her, realizing this had been going on for longer than he thought. "And anything else strange?"

She pondered this, deciding he meant physically strange, not mentally; or more specifically, in her dreams. "Well, only my problematic sleep patterns... otherwise, I do not believe so."

Robin sighed, building up the valor to ask her the question. "Do you think you could be... well... pregnant?" The word escaped his lips reluctantly, bouncing off the walls of the tiny room. Starfire stared at him with large eyes, unable to process that word correctly. As if on cue, a waitress appeared, breaking the heavy silence.

"Hello, Titans! Are you ready to order?" She asked cheerily with a Mandarin accent.

Robin cleared his throat to dig his voice back out of his chest. "Uh, ehem, no... come back in maybe... ten minutes."

The waitress looked a little confused, but obliged, leaving them alone again. Starfire still hadn't moved, her eyes wide.

"Star?" Robin prompted.

She finally woke up, shaking her head a little. "Um, Robin... I do not know... could I..." She asked herself more than him. _Why had I not even thought of this_, she asked in her mind, _Is it true that I am pregnant with Robin's child? _

"Well... we sort of, you know... that one night." Robin stated shyly, but matter-of-factly.

"Yes... yes, that is accurate."

"And you keep getting sick to your stomach."

"That is true also."

"And having cravings."

"Cravings? No, I do not..." She paused, remembering her overly vicious consumption of her Tamaranean foods, "Okay, perhaps."

"And not sleeping well."

She just nodded this time, seeing where he was going with this.

"But Star, please tell me, because I'm clueless... how does a, um... Tamaranean pregnancy work?"

"Ah... well, we are quite similar to humans... except that the normal gestation period for a Tamaranean fetus is six months, not nine." This knocked the breath out of Robin a bit, realizing that if she was pregnant, he would become a father all that much quicker.

Robin sat there quietly for a little while, only finding his voice to order his meal, which was quite small due to his currently nervous stomach. Starfire said she would share with him, not exactly trusting herself with food yet.

Once the waitress retreated to the kitchen, Starfire sniffled, her eyes tearing up. Robin saw this, asking, "Starfire?"

"If... If I am with child..." She paused, a tear escaping from her eyes, "Would you mind?"

Robin took her hands into his, looking her in the eyes, wanting her to do the same as she avoided his gaze. "Not at all, Star. In fact, I'm... kind of excited about it." And he wasn't lying. Though he logically couldn't have a child, he couldn't help but love the idea. She looked up at him, smiling lightly.

"Then... I will determine if it is true."

* * *

That night, after everyone had gone to bed early after a busy day, except Robin who was far too anxious to sleep, Starfire retrieved the three pregnancy tests she had purchased at the mall after her conversation with Robin. She discreetly brought them into the bathroom and took them all at once, then sat on the side of the bathtub as she waited for them to process the results.

She walked timidly into Robin's room shortly thereafter, her head hung low. Robin turned around from the work on his desk, unable to read her disposition. "Star?"

"It is... negative, Robin. I am not pregnant." She was relieved, but sad at the same time, displaying this emotion much more prominently.

He rose from his chair, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Hey... it's alright. We will have plenty more chances."

She looked up at his face happily. "So you really do want...?"

"Star, it would be my greatest honor to have a child with you. You are the only person I would ever have one with. I love you." He said, gripping her tighter.

"I love you too, Robin." She felt another tear cross her face, but this time out of joy. They walked back to their bedroom together, crawling under the covers like two peas in a pod.

Of course, that still left the question of why Starfire was sick periodically, but he decided to let this mystery go for now. There were numerous viable explanations for that. For now, he just wanted to hold her in his arms, lay peacefully in their bed, and let their minds wander.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hmmmm, perhaps I am not quite as predictable as I previously thought. *rubs chin thoughtfully***


	10. Discovery

**Author's Notes: Ahhh I'm sorry! Puny chapter right here. I would have combined it with 9 buuut I didn't remember this chapter til I had already posted 9. Oh well though, it is pretty important despite its small size. And I ASSURE you, it is the last tiny chapter. I figured I'd post this one faster than usual since school starts again in a few days and guess who put off all her homework until the last second? Heh, good guess. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Discovery

That night, as usual, Starfire returned to the room. After falling asleep wrapped in Robin's arms, surrounded by warmth and love, she switched to the cold loneliness of her haunting dream. But this time, there was a striking difference - it was no longer dark. Only once before had the lights illuminated her prison, but now they were back on, blindingly bright. She blinked her eyes several times to adjust, looking around at the blank walls and the machinery to her left, making the familiar electrical sounds she now heard every night.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us." It was the voice. The voice she had recently come to dread more than anything.

"No…" She muttered in disbelief.

"But yes. Hmm, it's rather early, only eight o'clock. Peculiar. Normally you wouldn't be here at this hour." Suddenly, from the opposite side of the room, the white wall slid open, revealing a dimly lit hallway in the background. A figure cloaked in black appeared, calmly stepping into the room, the wall closing behind him. Starfire struggled, but soon remembered the clasps that connected her to the table.

"Mmhmm, you think you'd learn after a while." He chuckled, drifting over to the helpless girl's side. He turned to one of the machines, typing something into its computer.

"Please… at least tell me what these are…" She looked about, seeing many different types of what looked like medical equipment. The person didn't respond, continuing about his work. She lifted her head up to see herself now that it was bright enough, and what she saw made her choke on a breath of air. Though not much had changed from about a month ago, she was still plugged into these machines through tubes and wires, there was one difference that boldly stood out to Starfire.

Her belly had a slight, but noticeable, bump.

"Wha-what?" She asked breathlessly. The man in disguise laughed, enjoying her confusion.

"I know, my sweet Starfire, look what's happened to you." Even though Starfire was taken aback at this discovery, she felt fury flow through her body at his endearing nickname for her.

"Oooh, accelerated heart rate, hmm? Do I anger you, pretty girl?" He spun back around, moving his hand up the length of Starfire's neck, causing her to shudder uncontrollably. She shrunk back as far she possibly could, trying to escape his reach. He typed a final code into the machine, causing it to whir louder than before. "Ready for the night. You're doing well. Just a few more months, and I'll get what I want." With this, he left the room, the lights shutting off behind him. Starfire laid on the table in absolute shock and terror, the rest of her dream passing by in a dimension that held no time.


End file.
